


2020 Christmas Drabbles #12 - Where did Christmas go?

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [12]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Aiba is very confused as to why he is the only one interested in Christmas this year.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Kudos: 10





	2020 Christmas Drabbles #12 - Where did Christmas go?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Fangirl yaz. And of course for Aiba-chan, who I hope has the best birthday yet.

Finally at the end of a very long day of filming, Aiba sighed with relief as he flopped down onto the ancient sofa in the corner of Arashi’s dressing room. It was like a familiar (if slightly smelly and saggy) old friend. His phone made a noise like sleigh bells on speed and he wriggled with excitement as he checked the notification. “Yaaay! Fourteen days and counting until Christmas Day.”  
  
“Does anyone want to share my ride?” Nino gathered his bag and looked pointedly at Ohno, who nodded and hastily joined him.  
  
Sho stuffed his latest script into his briefcase and jumped to his feet. “Is there room for me too?”  
  
“Fine, but we drop you off last,” Nino said as he steered Ohno through the door.  
  
“Bye!” Ohno called over his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Nino added.  
  
“Byeee.” Sho’s voice was slightly strangled as Nino was dragging him along by his tie.  
  
Confused by everyone’s sudden departure, Aiba turned to Jun who was tidying away his belongings into his backpack. “Why does everyone run away whenever I mention Christmas?”  
  
“I’m sure you’re imagining things.” Jun picked up both his own bag and Aiba’s. “Let’s go home. I have a new pasta recipe I want to try out.”  
  
“Okaay,” Aiba said slowly, disappointed that even his boyfriend seemed to be ignoring Christmas this year. It seemed as if he was the only one looking forward to it.  
  
++  
  
“Are you sure we can’t even _mention_ Christmas around Aiba? It’s getting really hard,” Sho pleaded with Jun.  
  
“You do. You die. Simple.” Jun managed to convey his threat very clearly, even though they were whispering.  
  
“But he keeps looking at us with those tragic puppy dog eyes,” Ohno added sadly.  
  
“And nobody does them better than Aiba,” Nino agreed.  
  
“If you think you’ve got it hard, try being me. It hurts to see the person you love looking so sad,” Jun said with a slight wavering of resolve. Knowing that the end result would be worth it, he steeled himself and added firmly, “I have to deal with those sad eyes and him getting notifications from that stupid app every night when we get home too, but it’s just for another few days. So suck it up.”  
  
At that moment Aiba walked over and they scattered to the four corners of the studio. He sighed sadly and hummed Silent Night under his breath as he took his place on the set. It seemed as if nobody even wanted to talk to him anymore. Worst. Christmas. Ever.  
  
++  
  
Aiba shifted the heaviest shopping bag into his other hand and surreptitiously checked his watch. To his dismay it was already past nine thirty in the evening and Jun still seemed intent on even more shopping.  
  
“Aren't you enjoying yourself?” Jun handed Aiba another bag and looked disappointed. “You usually enjoy shopping with me.”  
  
“I do!” Aiba protested loudly. “It’s just that it will be Christmas Eve in just over two hours and we haven't even put up a single decoration yet.”  
  
“Coffee!” Jun blurted, grabbing Aiba by the hand and dragging towards a nearby cafe. “That's exactly what we need to refresh us before another bout of shopping.”  
  
Aiba’s heart sank, but Jun gave him one of his smiles which turned his eyes into crescent moons and he was lost, nodding meekly and allowing Jun to pull out a seat for him. By this stage Aiba wasn’t even surprised when Jun ordered two ordinary lattes, entirely ignoring the seasonal specially flavoured decorated drinks and snacks on offer. He couldn't help feeling envious though and following the waitress with his eyes as she passed by their table with a tray of gingerbread scented drinks topped with fluffy clouds of whipped cream.  
  
++  
  
Even though Aiba had both hands full with shopping bags, Jun tilted his head at him appealingly as they finally reached home a few minutes before midnight and asked, “Masaki can you open the door please? I left my keys at home this morning.”  
  
Aiba handed the bags to Jun and dug out his key. Once the door was open he flicked the light switch but nothing happened. Strange. The light in the corridor was working fine and so was the elevator. Of course the problem would only be in their apartment. It seemed as if the whole world was conspiring against him celebrating Christmas.  
  
Moving slowly, Aiba felt his way into the apartment and slid his feet out of his shoes. Making his way carefully across the floor in his socks Aiba headed for the next switch and mentally crossed his fingers that it was only a problem with the bulb in the entryway.  
  
“SURPRISE!”  
  
“Aaaaaaaaah!” Aiba shrieked in terror and threw himself on the floor behind the sofa at the sound of voices surrounding him as the flickering flames of candles levitated in a ghostly fashion across the darkened room.  
  
“Masaki!” Jun dashed over and switched on the lights revealing Sho, Nino and Ohno standing there trying not to drop the large birthday cake they were holding as their shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. “Please come out.”  
  
Aiba cautiously popped his head up from behind the backrest. He was greeted by the sight of his bandmates smiling encouragingly at him. “What's going on?”  
  
“Happy birthday!” they chorused.  
  
“Now get up and get over here and blow the candles out before the cake catches fire,” Nino ordered, as melted wax pooled on the icing.  
  
“Birthday?” Aiba blinked in confusion. And then it dawned on him; he’d been so obsessed with the lack of Christmas that he had forgotten about his own birthday.  
  
Jun took Aiba by the hand and helped him up. “This year I wanted to make sure that we celebrate your birthday before we celebrate Christmas. So for the next twenty four hours it's all about you.”  
  
Ohno pointed out a row of shopping bags stacked in the corner. The end of a strand of tinsel was poking out of the top of one. “The Christmas decorations are all ready to go up directly after.”  
  
“Awesome!” Aiba bounced on his toes with excitement at the thought.  
  
“Candles,” Sho prompted urgently.  
  
“Oh! Sorry.” Aiba scrunched his eyes and blew out what was left of the candles, while making the same wish as every year.  
  
Ohno began cutting the cake into thick slices as Jun grabbed the largest of his shopping bags and handed it to Aiba. “Happy birthday from all of us.”  
  
Aiba’s eyes sparkled as he pulled out the tissue wrapped contents, but his expression of excitement changed to one of confusion followed by poorly disguised disappointment as he uncovered five pairs of men's flannel pyjamas. “Gee...um...thanks. I'll certainly be comfy for the rest of winter. But I think you got the wrong size; at least two of these are too small for me.”  
  
“But not for me.” Nino grinned as he grabbed a pair printed with blue teddy bears.  
  
“Or me.” Ohno took a pale yellow pair decorated with bananas.  
  
Sho sauntered over and collected a white pair with a colourful pocket on the chest. “I think these are mine.”  
  
Aiba’s look of disappointment changed to a smile bright enough to power a small village as Jun grabbed the second last pair which glowed with fields of sunflowers, leaving Aiba with a green pair covered with frolicking cartoon puppies. “Does this mean that my secret wish is finally coming true?”  
  
Jun hugged Aiba from behind and kissed the side of his neck. “Masaki, it’s not really a secret if every year you tell everyone what you wished for. We all know that you want us to have a sleepover.”  
  
Aiba grinned. “Well, how else am I ever going to get what I want unless I tell you all?”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes but helped Ohno to set out the futons which had been stacked in the corner of the living room while Sho shifted the furniture out of the way before they all changed into their pyjamas.  
  
Several beers later as they sat on the futons eating cake and snacks, Aiba hugged Jun tight and tried not to cry. “Thank you for arranging this. I love you so much.”  
  
Jun leaned into Aiba and kissed his cheek. “I love you too Masaki. Happy birthday.”  
  
Sho had a sudden tipsy thought. “You know what we need to get this party started?”  
  
“More booze?” Ohno asked hopefully.  
  
“Nope. We need the Italian Cannon.”

“Just when I thought this birthday couldn't get any better...” Aiba exclaimed excitedly as he happily obliged.


End file.
